


Height

by fantasystrawberrybunny



Series: Short short one shots [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Complete, Height Differences, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Relationship(s), Vanilla, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasystrawberrybunny/pseuds/fantasystrawberrybunny
Summary: Meanie in the practice room
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: Short short one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928626
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Height

Sitting and leaning against the dance practice mirror resting, Wonwoo gently falls his head on Mingyu’s shoulder.  
As he tilts his head up, he admires the sharp jawline that he always encounters when he looks up to him. Realising that he’s older, he pouted in anger.  
Feeling the sudden mood change, he looked down  
“Hyung, wae?” MIngyu curiously asked as he looked down at his cute beloved hyung resting on his shoulder. He was content with him relying on him, physically. 

“It’s just unfair.” Wonwoo blurted

“What’s unfair hyung? Is this about what happened the other day? Look, I’m sorry I took your coffee hyung”

“I wasn’t talking about the coffee gyu, I was talking about your height… wait... You’re the one who took my coffee??!!”

“Ah… I thought you knew…”

“Just forget it, I’m over it.”

“What about my height hyung?” pretending to be unaware, knowing that he has been complaining about the height difference since they were together.  
Mingyu likes it. He likes to be the taller one, he wants to look more reliable, he wants him to rely on him.

“Don’t pretend gyu, you know it very well” Wonwoo pouts and turns away. “You always tease me, even though i’m your hyung!” he continued ranting

Mingyu smiled as he listens to his hyung talk about him. Feeling happy, he gives Wonwoo a peck on the crown of his head.

Shocked, he sits up and look at him  
“What’s that?!!”  
Mingyu laughs, “nothing hyung”  
He leans down to Wonwoo’s ears “I love you hyung” and he gives him another peck, this time, on his soft chapped lips  
Pulling away, their eyes met, gazing at each other, feeling the love between them, no words needed to be exchanged.  
Wonwoo leans in, blushed from the previous peck  
Mingyu smirks as he leans in, knowing what he did affected him a lot

Suddenly, the doors bang open  
Both of them snapped their head towards the door  
Seungcheol stands there with a polaroid camera on his right hand and a printed film on the other, he smirks “I’ve caught both of you”


End file.
